Naruto vs Sasuke 2. Kampf
Vorgeschichte thumb|left|Naruto stellt Sasuke am Tal des Endes thumb|left|Sasuke hat sich verändert Naruto hat Sasuke im Tal des Endes endlich eingeholt, der sich auf dem Weg zu Orochimaru macht. Als sich Sasuke umdreht, sieht Naruto, dass die Verwandlung durch das Mal des Fluches langsam begonnen hat. Sasuke meint, er hätte bereits Sakura gesagt, dass er nichts mehr mit Konoha zu tun haben will. Naruto erinnert sich an Sakuras Worte und ihre Bitte, Sasuke wieder zurückzubringen. Außerdem kommen beiden Erinnerungen hoch, wie sie als Team angefangen haben und wie sie jetzt einander gegenüberstehen. Naruto fragt Sasuke, wieso er zu so etwas geworden sei. Sasuke meint nur, dass es Naruto egal sein sollte und Konoha sowieso nichts für ihn getan hätte, um stärker zu werden. Naruto muss sich daraufhin an alle erinnern, die für Sasukes Befreiung gekämpft und ihr Leben riskiert haben. Doch Sasuke ist dies egal und will einfach gehen. Naruto greift ihn daraufhin an und sagt ihm, dass Orochimaru seinen Körper als Austausch für diese Kräfte verlangt. Doch Sasuke interessiert das nicht, er will nur stärker werden und lacht, weil es wieder zu einem Kampf mit Naruto kommt. Mit einem Arm hebt er Naruto hoch und schlägt ihn mehrere Meter weg in den Fluss. Sasuke ist über seine neue Kraft verwundert und glücklich, lässt aber erstmal sein Fluchmal zurückgehen. Kampf der Freunde thumb|left|Der Kampf beginnt Naruto ist nicht bereit, einfach aufzugeben und kommt wieder hoch. Naruto geht auf dem Wasser und rennt auf Sasuke zu, der sich noch auf der Statue Madaras befindet. Sie springen beide aufeinander zu, Sasuke verpasst Naruto einen Tritt ins Gesicht und schnappt sich seine Tasche mit seiner Ninja-Ausrüstung. Naruto fällt wieder in den Fluss und geht erstmal aus dem Wasser heraus. Sasuke sagt Naruto noch mal, dass er das Dorf verlassen würde, um bei Orochimaru stärker zu werden und Naruto ihn nicht davon abhalten könne. Dieser nimmt sich aus einer kleinen Seitentasche einen kleinen Shuriken und wirft ihn auf Sasuke, der ausweicht und ein Kunai auf Naruto wirft. Dieser weicht aus und sucht Schutz hinter einem Felsen. Sasuke wirft nun zwei Kunai auf Naruto, doch dies war nur ein Schattendoppelgänger von ihm. Als der echte Naruto frontal angreift, wirft Sasuke mehrere Shuriken auf ihn, die an Drahtseilen befestigt sind und bindet Naruto an einen Felsen fest. thumb|right|Naruto steckt in Schwierigkeiten Danach erwähnt Sasuke nochmal, dass er Naruto und die anderen nicht mehr brauchen würde und setzt Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu ein, damit das Feuer die Schnüre hinab zu Naruto brennt. Als der Stein in Flammen steht, denkt Sasuke, dass er Naruto erwischt hat, aber dieser kommt plötzlich auf den Seilen nach oben gerannt und erwischt Sasuke mit einem Schlag. Doch Sasuke lässt sich nichts anmerken. Naruto schlägt immer und immer wieder auf ihn ein, doch Sasuke steht noch vor ihm und fragt, ob dies alles war, was Naruto drauf hat. Wenn ja, dann wäre er wirklich ein Schwächling. Mit einem Schlag befördert er Naruto wieder die Statue herunter und springt ihm gleich nach. Im Sprung verpasst er ihm hintereinander mehrere Tritte, bis er ihn mit einem extrem harten Tritt auf den Boden aufschlagen lässt. Er wirft ihm dann noch seine Tasche mit seiner Ninja-Ausrüstung zu. Naruto steht nach einer Weile wieder auf und nimmt sich seine Tasache. Dann fragt Sasuke Naruto, ob ihm aufgefallen sei, dass er sein Sharingan noch gar nicht gegen ihn eingesetzt hat. thumb|left|Naruto versucht alles gegen Sasuke Sasuke sagt ihm dann, dass er es jetzt machen würde und ihm die wahre Macht des Sharingans zeigen würde. Naruto erwidert darauf nur, dass er jetzt auch alles gäbe und setzt Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ein. Doch Sasuke rennt auf die Doppelgänger los und vernichtet einen nach dem anderen mit ein paar Schlägen und Tritten. Zum Schluss ist nur noch der echte Naruto übrig, dem von Sasuke dann die Arme festgehalten werden. Anschließend lässt Sasuke ihn los und verpasst ihm einen Kinnhaken, gefolgt von einem Tritt, der Naruto wegwirft. Gleich danach setzt Sasuke Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu ein. Sasuke brennt dadurch ein Stück des naheliegenden Waldes ab, während der echte Naruto sich noch in Sicherheit begeben kann. Naruto steht wieder auf und zeigt sich. Sasuke fragt ihn, ob er immer noch glauben würde, er wäre sein Teamkamerad. Wenn dem so wäre, dann wäre Naruto ein Narr. Gleich darauf rennt Sasuke auf Naruto zu und verpasst ihm einen Schlag. Naruto wird getroffen, lässt sich allerdings am Baum abfedern und springt über Sasuke. Dieser springt ihm nach und schlägt weiter auf ihn ein, während Naruto versucht, die Schläge abzuwehren. Dies gelingt ihm auch eine Zeit lang, bis er einen Tritt von Sasuke bekommt, gefolgt von einem überaus harten Schlag in den Magen. Naruto fliegt dann wieder geradewegs hinunter in den Fluss. Naruto taucht wieder auf und steht auf dem Wasser. Er fragt Sasuke, ob sie überhaupt noch Freunde seien. Dieser antwortet, dass Naruto sogar Sasukes bester Freund sei und er ihn deshalb verraten müsse, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Naruto versteht zwar nicht was das heißt, will sich aber wieder zum Kampf bereit machen und stürmt abermals auf Sasuke zu. thumb|right|zweite Runde Sasuke rennt senkrecht die Brücke herunter, während Naruto diese hoch stürmt bis sie sich treffen und aneinander aufhalten, indem sie die Fäuste des anderen festhalten. Sasuke sagt Naruto noch mal, dass er sich jetzt nicht zurückhalten müsse, da Kakashi und Sakura nicht da seien. Gleich darauf stiehlt er aus Narutos Tasche ein Kunai. Sasuke lässt sich fallen und wirft das Kunai auf Naruto, während dieser es mit einem Shuriken abwehrt. Doch Sasuke kommt schnell zurück und verpasst ihm einen Tritt auf sein Kinn, sodass Naruto herunterfällt. Sasuke springt zu einem hervorragenden Felsen im Wasserfall und bereitet Chidori vor. Unten formt Naruto mit einem Schattendoppelgänger sein Rasengan. Sasuke springt von dem Felsen herunter in den Wasserfall, um unten Naruto entgegen zu kommen. Dieser lässt sich von seinem Schattendoppelgänger in Sasukes Richtung schleudern, damit Naruto mehr Schwung bekommt. Beide Attacken treffen daraufhin aufeinander und keiner möchte nachgeben. thumb|left|Rasengan gegen Chidori thumb|right|Sasuke setzt nun aufs Mal Am Ende werden beide von der Wucht der Attacke nach hinten geworfen. Naruto und Sasuke versinken im Wasser, doch Sasuke taucht schnell wieder auf und auch Naruto treibt wieder an die Oberfläche. Sasuke ist zornig darüber, dass Naruto sein Chidori abwehren konnte und will kein Zweites vergeuden, damit er sein Chakra nicht verliert. Naruto steht auf und hat nun verstanden, dass Sasuke ernsthaft kämfpen will und Naruto töten will, wenn es sein muss. Sasuke überlegt sich in der Zwischenzeit eine neue Strategie. Sasuke will Naruto erst mit schnellen Jutsus bekämpfen und dann Chidori noch mal einsetzen, doch nutzt er hierbei das Mal des Fluches. Nachdem er kurz mit Naruto redet, setzt Sasuke Katon: Housenka no Jutsu ein. Naruto versucht den Feuerbällen zu entkommen, indem er in die Luft springt, doch dort wird er von Sasuke mit einem harten Schlag wieder zu Boden befördert. Naruto steht abermals auf und erinnert sich, wie gern er Sasukes Freund in ihrer früheren Kindheit gewesen wäre. Doch in dem Moment kommt Sasuke wieder und verpasst ihm einen harten Schlag in den Magen. Sasuke schnappt dann Naruto am Kragen und hält ihn mit einer Hand fest, in der anderen hält er sein Chidori. thumb|left|Sasuke hat Naruto fast besiegt Naruto hält trotzdem noch an dem Gedanken fest, dass er und Sasuke noch Freunde sind, auch wenn dieser versucht ihn zu töten. Dabei wird Narutos rotes Chakra vom Kyuubi aktiviert. Doch meint Sasuke, es sei zu spät für Naruto, was neues auszuprobieren und durchbohrt mit seinem Chidori Narutos rechte Schulter. Trotzdem hält Naruto zu Sasuke und kann nicht zulassen, dass Orochimaru ihn auf seine Seite zieht. Sasuke glaubt inzwischen, Naruto besiegt zu haben und deaktiviert sein Mal des Fluches. Da Narutos Schulter verletzt wurde, kann Naruto seinen Arm nicht mehr benutzen und somit keine Fingerzeichen und Jutsus mehr machen. Sasuke würgt noch Naruto, doch dieser benutzt seinen anderen Arm und drückt Sasukes Hand fest. Dieser befreit sich daraus und geht ein paar Schritte zurück. Sasuke fragt sich, woher das ganze rote Chakra auf einmal kommt, dass Naruto umgibt. Er sieht außerdem, wie Narutos Wunde mit großer Geschwindigkeit heilt. Naruto ist entschlossener denn je und macht eine klare Ansage, dass er Sasuke nicht zu Orochimaru lässt. Kampf mit dem Chakra des Kyuubi thumb|left|Narutos Zorn in der nullschwänzigen Form Sasuke hält Naruto für ein Monster. Dieser sagt ihm noch mal, dass er ihn nicht zu Orochimaru gehen lässt und macht mit Hilfe des Chakras des Kyuubis eine Schockwelle, die Sasuke trifft und mitreißt. Naruto kommt gleich hinterher und verpasst ihm mehrere harte Schläge, gefolgt von einem Tritt ins Gesicht. Sasuke wird dadurch erstmal etwas weggeschleudert. Naruto kommt von oben wieder dazu und verpasst ihm mit beiden Armen einen Schlag, der Sasuke mehrere Meter ins Wasser wirft. Das Loch bleibt einige Zeit nach dem Schlag noch offen, bis es sich schließt. Danach kommt von einer anderen Stelle Sasuke wieder hoch und gleitet auf dem Wasser. Naruto sieht ihn und kommt ihm entgegen. Als er Sasuke erreicht hat, schlägt er wieder auf ihn ein und tritt ihn auf eine Felswand und lässt sich von dem abfedern. Als Naruto über Sasuke ist, setzt dieser Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu ein. Doch das Feuer scheint Naruto nichts auszumachen und so kommt er weiter auf Sasuke zu und drückt den somit wieder unter Wasser. Sasuke will auftauchen, wird aber im Wasser von Naruto mehrmals angegriffen. Jedoch kommt Sasuke wieder an die Oberfläche, dennoch ist Naruto gleich hinter ihm und wirft ihn auf eine Felswand, wo er ihn auch gleich festhält. thumb|right|Naruto scheint jetzt die Oberhand zu haben Naruto fragt Sasuke, ob er jetzt mitkommen will, doch dieser meint, Naruto solle den Mund halten. Naruto wisse gar nicht, wie er sich fühle, da er schon immer allein wäre und keine Familie habe und wisse nicht, wie es ist, diese zu verlieren. Sasuke packt Naruto und wirft ihn mit sich herunter, wobei Naruto einiges von seiner Ausrüstung verliert. Sasuke und Naruto landen auf zwei aus dem Wasser ragenden Baumstämmen. Naruto sagt zu Sasuke, dass er recht habe, dass er nicht wisse, wie es ist, eine Familie zu haben, doch sei Iruka wie ein Vater und Sasuke wie ein Bruder für ihn. Womit er auch gleich Sasukes Frage beantwortet, warum Naruto so weit für Sasuke geht. Doch Sasuke meint, es sei dafür viel zu spät. Sasuke legt sich trotzdem für den weiteren Kampf sein Konoha Stirnband an. Danach zerbricht er den Baumstamm, auf dem er steht und wirft einen Splitter des Baumes auf den Stamm von Naruto, der darauf zerspringt, doch Naruto steht wieder mittels seines Chakras auf dem Wasser. thumb|left|Das Sharingan entwickelt sich weiter Sasukes Sharingan entwickelte sich danach weiter. Naruto sieht ein, dass reden nichts mehr bringt und macht sich wieder zum Kampf bereit. Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit stürmt er auf Sasuke zu. Dieser nimmt sich einen Teil des Baumstammes, der übrig war, wirft ihn auf Naruto und entzündet diesen gleich danach. Naruto weicht aus und will angreifen, doch Sasuke kann jetzt, dank seines neuen Sharingans, die Bewegung voraussehen und den Angriff sowie die darauffolgenden abwehren und kontern. Sasuke springt daraufhin auf die Felswand, wobei Naruto gleich hinterher kommt. Naruto ist so schnell, dass er für das normale menschliche Auge kaum zu sehen wäre, doch Sasuke sieht die Bewegungen voraus und ist ihm somit immer einen Schritt voraus. Naruto versuchte Sasuke mehrmals zu schlagen und zu treten, doch Sasuke weicht den Schritten aus und kontert die Tritte, sodass Naruto ein Stück wegfliegt. Naruto merkt, dass Sasukes Bewegungen anders sind, doch macht es für ihn keinen Unterschied, da er nicht verlieren will. Naruto stürmt mit hoher Geschwindigkeit im Zickzack auf Sasuke zu, doch dessen Körper hat sich an das Mal des Fluches gewöhnt und gibt ihm deshalb noch mehr Kraft, weshalb er die Bewegungen aufmerksam verfolgen kann. Als Naruto wieder angreift, kann Sasuke ihn wieder wegschlagen. Als beide dieses Mal auf einander zustürmen, unterliegt Naruto und fällt ins Wasser. thumb|left|Eine Kette aus Narutos thumb|right|Das Ende? Sasuke wartet auf der Oberfläche auf Naruto, doch anstatt diesem kommen fünf Schattendoppelgänger hoch, die Sasuke angreifen. Alle werden besiegt, doch es kommen immer weitere aus allen Richtungen wie Torpedos aus dem Wasser geschossen. Aber Sasuke besiegt sie alle, passt jedoch nicht auf, was unter ihm passiert und wird so von Naruto an den Füßen festgehalten. Dieser Naruto wird von weiteren Narutos festgehalten, die eine Kette bilden und Sasuke nach einigen Drehungen auf die nächste Felswand schleudern. Aber als Sasuke dort aufkommt, setzt er Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu ein, um die Narutokette zu verbrennen. Alle Narutos sind bis auf den original Naruto besiegt, der erschöpft vor Sasuke liegt. Doch Sasuke packt sich diesen, wirft ihn die Klippe herunter, springt ihm hinterher und hält ihn fest, um dafür zu sorgen, dass er mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufkommt. Naruto fällt danach um und treibt einige Zeit lang den Fluss entlang. Sasuke will weggehen, doch spürt er, dass sich etwas verändert. Naruto bekommt vom Kyuubi neue Kräfte verliehen, der daraufhin meint, er solle ihm und dem vierten Hokage dankbar sein. Daraufhin verwandelt sich Naruto langsam in die einschwänzige Form. Finale Runde als Dämonen thumb|left|Es ist noch nicht vorbei thumb|right|Neue Kräfte in der einschwänzigen Form Das rote Chakra überdeckt Narutos Körper langsam und Sasuke kann nicht verstehen, was da vorgeht und geht langsam auf Naruto zu. Dieser wird durch sein Chakra wieder aufgerichtet und verpasst Sasuke einen mehr als heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht, dass dieser wieder weggeschleudert wird und sich vor Schmerz das Gesicht hält. Auch Naruto hat mit Schmerz anscheinend zu tun, als er sich verwandelt und dabei schreit. Das geht so lange, bis er sich auf allen Vieren hinstellt und sein Chakra den Umriss eines Fuchses annimmt. Naruto knurrte Sasuke kurz an, stellt sich wieder auf zwei Beine und lässt dann mit seinen Armen eine größere Schockwelle als zuvor aufkommen, die das Wasser mitreißt, sodass Sasuke nichts mehr sehen kann. Daraufhin wird er von Naruto angegriffen und muss mit Mühe versuchen, den Angriff auszuweichen, wird dabei aber dann von einer Hand aus purem Chakra getroffen und weggeschmettert. Sasuke rettete sich auf einen weiteren Baumstamm im Wasser. Sasuke kann zwar die Bewegungen von Naruto voraussehen, aber das Chakra scheint seinen eigenen Willen zu haben, weshalb Sasuke diesen Angriffen wehrlos ausgeliefert ist. Sasuke versteht jetzt, weshalb sein Bruder hinter Naruto her ist. Sasuke springt von seinen Baumstamm ab und springt von Felsen zu Felsen, während er Naruto mit Feuerbällen befeuert, doch Naruto ist zu schnell, als das er ihn treffen könnte. Als Naruto wieder auf ihn zukommt, setzt Sasuke Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu ein. Naruto rennt in diesen direkt hinein, wird aber von seinem rotem Chakra beschützt, weshalb er keinen Schaden nimmt. Sasuke glaubt danach, dass es besser wäre, auf Distanz zu kämpfen, doch in dem Moment greift eine verlängerte Hand aus rotem Chakra Sasuke an. Sasuke hat genügend damit zu tun, der Hand auszuweichen und springt in die Luft. Doch auch dorthin wird er verfolgt, sogar als er wieder auf dem Wasser steht, ist die Chakrahand bereits da. Sasuke versuchte wieder etwas mehr Abstand zu gewinnen und versuchte deshalb die Statuen zu erreichen. Naruto benutzte seinen Chakraschwanz an einer Felswand, um Schwung zu holen, um Sasuke hinterher zu kommen. thumb|left|Narutos gewaltige Kraft In einem bestimmten Abstand benutzt er wieder die Chakrahand, die Sasuke schnappt und gegen eine Felswand schmettert. Dabei geht einiges von der Felswand zu Bruch und stürzt ins Wasser. Sasuke wird an Land gespült, zum Fuße der Statue, doch kommt die gewaltige Chakrahand aus dem Wasser wieder hervor. Sasuke versucht ihr zu entkommen und schafft es gerade noch, wird aber jetzt in die Ecke gedrängt, weshalb er sein Fluchmal aktiviert. Doch dann taucht aus dem Boden die Chakrahand wieder auf, die Sasuke packt und zu Naruto zieht, der am anderem Ende aufs Land gekommen ist. Dieser verpasst Sasuke dann noch einen extremen Schlag, der Sasuke wieder zur Wand zurück befördert. Sasuke sieht keine andere Wahl und geht auf Stufe zwei, wobei er erwähnt, dass es stimmt, dass Naruto stark sei, doch er selbst sei noch viel stärker. Naruto rennt auf Sasuke los und versetzt ihm einen extremen Hieb, der Sasuke von einer Wand zur nächsten mitreißt, sodass am Fuße der Statue von Madara Uchiha ein Loch entsteht. thumb|right|Sasuke geht auf Stufe zwei Als sich der Rauch verzieht, sieht man, dass Sasuke von einer riesigen Hand, die aus seinem Rücken ragte und auch Ähnlichkeit mit einem Flügel hatte, geschützt war. Die Hand stößt Naruto weg auf die andere Seite zur Statue des ersten Hokage. Naruto kann nicht glauben, was da mit Sasuke geschieht, da gleich darauf eine weitere riesige Hand aus Sasukes Rücken wächst. Nach dieser "Verwandlung" spürt Sasuke einen Schmerz und erinnert sich daran, was Sakon einst zu ihm sagte und dass er nicht allzu lange in dieser Verfassung bleiben kann. Auch Naruto hat Probleme mit seinem Körper, da das Chakra des Kyuubi langsam seinen linken Arm angreift und er kein Gefühl mehr in ihr hat. Sasuke bemerkt dies und erzählt Naruto außerdem, wie der Ort heißt, wo sie sich befinden und dass er perfekt für den Kampf ist. thumb|left|Naruto mit dem Chakra des Neunschwänzigen thumb|right|Sasuke im Zustand zwei Doch Sasuke weiß, dass die Zeit des Redens vorbei ist und sagt Naruto, dass er sich für den letzten Angriff bereit machen solle, mit dem sie den Kampf beenden wollen. Kurz davor erinnern sich beide an Ereignisse aus der Vergangenheit als Team. Sasuke setzt dann Chidori ein und Naruto setzt Rasengan ohne Schattendoppelgänger ein. Aber es sind nicht die normalen Attacken, sie sind voller Chakra und unglaublich zerstörerisch. Sie springen aufeinander zu und setzten die Angriffe ein. Wobei eine riesige Schockwelle beim Aufeinanderprall entsteht. thumb|left|Finale Attacke von beiden thumb|right|Sasuke hat am Ende doch gewonnen Doch Sasuke schafft es, Naruto noch mit einem Arm zu verwunden, während Naruto das selbe versucht, doch nur sein Stirnband zerkratzt. Um die Beiden entsteht eine gewaltige Chakrakugel, die selbst Kakashi aus mehreren Kilometern Entfernung spürt. Im Innern stehen sich Naruto und Sasuke gegenüber. Sie wissen, dass es mit dem Kampf jetzt vorbei ist, wie auch mit ihrem Team und dass sie vor sich ihren besten Freund sehen. Nach der Attacke liegen beide am Boden zurückverwandelt, doch Sasuke kann wieder aufstehen und geht zu Naruto. Als er über Naruto steht, fällt ihm sein Stirnband vom Kopf auf den Boden, kurz darauf fängt es an zu regnen. Plötzlich befällt Sasuke ein Schmerz, sodass er mit den Knien zu Boden geht und Naruto ins Gesicht schaut. Er legt sein Stirnband neben Naruto und verschwindet. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Narutos Kämpfe Kategorie:Sasukes Kämpfe